Happy Mother's Day, Jenova
by esotaria
Summary: Sephiroth asks Jenova what she wants for Mother's Day.


Happy Mother's Day, Jenova  
by Katie  
Disclaimer: Sephiroth nor Jenova are mine. They belong to Squaresoft. Like many of my zany ideas, this one came to me during church. I hope it's more amusing than scary. (and if you've never had creamed tea, you don't know what you've been missing!)  


---{@ @}---  


A soft breeze and the chattering of birds slowly drew Sephiroth out of a deep and restful sleep. He sat up, yawning loudly, and stretched.  
  
_Today is Mother's Day.  
_  
Sephiroth blinked, surprised at the random thought. It _was_ Mother's Day, however. Maybe...  
  
_Mother, would you like something for Mother's Day?  
_  
For a moment Sephiroth thought Jenova hadn't heard him, but finally she answered, sounding surprised.  
  
**_Pardon?  
_**  
_Would you like something for Mother's Day?  
  
**It's one of those pathetic little human holidays, isn't it?  
**  
Well, yes, but still...it's a day where children honor their mothers. I would like to honor you for all you have done for me.  
  
_ Sephiroth smiled as Jenova began to radiate pleasure.  
  
**_You're such a sweet boy, Sephiroth. Yes, I would like something for Mother's Day. _**Sephiroth waited patiently as Jenova thought. **_How about burning another village?  
_**  
Sephiroth made a face.  
  
_If that's what you want, of course, Mother, but don't I do that every day? This is your special day-why don't you ask for something special?  
  
**All right. **_****Jenova thought some more. **_Ah-ha!  
_**_  
An idea?  
  
**Creamed tea.  
**_****  
Sephiroth blinked.  
  
_Creamed tea?  
  
**Yes, creamed tea. Heavenly stuff. I haven't had it in centuries.  
**  
I've never heard of it.  
  
**Never heard of creamed tea? That bastard Hojo...he tortured and abused you as a boy...you would have thought with all that he would at least have the decency to expose you to creamed tea...Ah well, better late then never. You'll have to eat it in order for me to taste it, so now's as good a time as any to have you try it.  
**  
Where can I find it?  
  
**It's Wutai's specialty, I believe.  
**  
Then it's off to Wutai._  


---{@ @}---  


Sephiroth stood in front of the little cafe, reading the chalkboard menu.  
  
_Fish and chips...Egg sandwich...creamed tea! There we go.  
_  
His object found, he walked inside.  
  
The little bell on the door rang, and the waitress looked up with a smile that quickly faded into terror when she saw who her customer was.  
  
S-Se-Sephiroth! she exclaimed.  
  
I would like some creamed tea, he said coldly.  
  
Cr-creamed tea?  
  
Yes, creamed tea. He glowered at her, and the waitress immediately grabbed one from the bar.  
  
H-here you go, s-sir.  
  
Sephiroth eyed the concoction warily. It certainly didn't look appetizing. He poked the cream on top.  
  
It's hard, he said accusingly.  
  
I-I'm sorry, sir, the girl stammered. We freeze it so it doesn't go bad.  
_  
**Creamed tea with hard cream? Complete and utter blasphemy.  
**  
_Sephiroth grabbed his Masamune and chopped off the girl's head. He turned to her fellow waitress and said: Get me a scone, some jam, and FRESH cream. The horrified girl rushed to do his bidding, and a few minutes later came out with the requested materials and a cup of tea. Sephiroth grabbed them and marched over to an empty table. He sat and waited for Jenova to tell him what to do.  
  
**_This is better_**, Jenova said happily in his mind. **_Personally, I like only a little jam and lots of cream. So put a thin layer of jam on,_** Sephiroth did so, **_and now lather it with cream._** Once more Sephiroth complied. **_Now take a bite._** Sephiroth did.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
_This is delicious!_ he thought.  
  
**_Heavenly. Absolutely heavenly. It's been too long.  
_**  
Sephiroth quickly finished off the scone and demanded another one, which he quickly received. After the second one had been finished both he and Jenova had had their fill, so he walked out of the cafe and into the sun. On a sudden whim he cast a quick Fire spell, putting the building to flames. He could feel Jenova smile in his mind.  
  
**_You're such a good boy, Sephiroth,_** she said. **_All a mother could want in a son.  
_**  
Sephiroth flushed at the praise, and the two moved on to more panic and mayhem.  


---{@ @}---  
The End


End file.
